Family Ties
by angie9281
Summary: Feeling remorse about how he left her what seems like forever ago, the viking wants to try to make things right with his youngest, Willa. will his hopes for a better relationship help restrengthten their family ties or has the damage been irrevocably done?


She had been finishing the last chapter of her book when the doorbell rang, something that rarely occurred, since the house she lived in was surrounded by a gate and as such one needed to be buzzed through said gate at the end of the driveway. And as she lived in a very private neighborhood in which Pam and Ginger also lived in secure houses, she knew it could only be someone of the supernatural persuasion who had bested the security system, and sure enough, she answered the door to find the one responsible for building this small, tight knit community of three houses. Her maker.

"I was in the neighborhood and though I would stop by….I have been doing a lot of thinking lately." Eric said as she let him in, the wounds of their strained past long gone and though on good terms, though she would do anything for him, she couldn't hemp but wonder what he was doing here. "I was talking with Sookie and she couldn't help but think that perhaps you and I are not as close as we should be. I mean, with what she and I have and what Pam and I have….the fact I left you behind soon after making you….." he didn't like to admit his faults and so it was a hard pill to swallow. "I thought perhaps its time you and I get some quality time in, just the two of us."

"We've spent alot of time together." Willa said as she sat down in the living room on the couch beside him. "I mean, we all fought the hep vamps and have defended one another from all kinds of creeps….my own father included. You've got nothing to feel guilty about. And Don't say you don't feel guilty, I know you do. I was the one that wanted to be turned. I was the one to give myself up for you and yeah, I was mad when you up and left town for 6 months, without a word…but you came back. And I know you're sorry."

"You were also forced to learn how to survive from others. When it should have been me. I had a conversation with Pam once that involved it would be terrible to leave a baby vampire, that it was akin to abandoning a human baby. And yet look at what I did to you…..no, I think, as do the rest of your family, that time with just you and I would be good."

She was genuinely touched, not often was it she saw him reveal his softer side, though she knew he had great affection for his loved ones. Still, this was not expected and she decided it could be good for them both. "Ok, well, what do you have in mind?"

"You were the one I abandoned and want to make things right with, I was thinking it would be your choice…..or as always, I have some ideas too." he said with a devilish smirk.

"Well I do already know how to hunt and it was thanks to Tara…."  
she stopped, pausing at the memory of her dead friend "Your family stepped up and taught me all I really needed to know to survive."

He looked indignant as he stepped up. "They learned from the best. But perhaps it would be fun to get….messy. It has been too long since I really got my hands and fangs dirty."

"Sookie keeps you better behaved." grinned Willa. "You've known her longer than I have but it seems like she's been good for and to you. I'm glad you're happy. Maybe someday I can find that too but I'm really not looking. I like working at our bar and doing my paintings. If people knew blood was mixed in the paint…." she gestured to one of her works that hung over her entertainment center, roses in a garden. "I don't mix it into all the colors, for obvious reasons but…."

"You've done well as an artist."

"My dad never let me chase after my dreams. He wanted me in government like he was, I think I disappointed him when I resisted. Even though I helped out in his office, I never felt fulfilled. I felt empty and that life was passing me by not now, I have all the time in the world for my dreams. And its been lucrative. I've made thousands for my paintings."

He took her hands in his and squeezed them. "I am glad you turned out as well as you have and though nothing can undo the way I left you…I hope tonight can mend things fully. I know it still bothers you, even if you deny it. Tonight, I think is going to be a good one to let loose. Lets go, shall we?" they walked out of the house and he had a thought. "Since it would seem it runs in our blood, have you ever tried to fly?"

She had been ready to get her cute little convertible out of the garage, her hand on the keypad to open the door when he had spoken to her. "No…" she replied slowly. "I never gave it a thought that I could…..is it really in the blood?"

"Well as my maker could and I can and Pam can and Tara….well, she never had a chance, did she…..I would think it is in our bloodline. And its not as hard as you may think and I for one, learned fast and have no doubt you will too. My family tends to be fast learners." he bragged. "Just focus on what you want to do and its insanely easy once you get the hang of it."

"For an hour or so, they stood in the middle of clearing and time after time, she tried, until finally, she not only lifted herself off the ground, but managed to overshoot her target and launched herself into the next county. After giving chase and bringing her back, he gave her another another hour until she had finally gotten the hang of it and sure enough, like a duck to water, she nailed it.

"Wow." she said, clearly proud of herself as she practiced some more, clearly taking to her newfound ability like it was nothing. And she took note that her maker looked as stunned and as impressed. "What?" she asked as she landed softly beside him as he glared at her with a bemused expression.

"It took me days to get the hang of it and you….took only a couple hours."

She taunted him with a laugh. "I guess I am a quicker learner than you were, huh?" she said as he stared at her, impressed and admittedly, slightly jealous. But in the end, he decided to challenge her to a race to the other side of town. Which of course, eh won, but only barely.

"Which leads us to getting a bite to eat…..I would prefer to be away from where we may run into people we know….." he said as he took her by the hand to an alleyway that was perfectly dark, drunken people nearby stumbling ever closer to where he planned to strike. "I know you were taught to hunt and you are clearly practiced but this is something I never had the chance to do with you. would you mind humoring me…"

"Sure old man." Willa said with a wink and a laugh. "Sometimes I forget how old you are and Pam….and Tara…they told me a lot about your life before I came into it….somehow I feel like they skipped out on a lot. then gain, you've been around for a while….." she paused. "But Pam told me about how you were made, about Godric….I wish I could have known him and I barely knew your sister Nora."

there was a painful silence. "We'll save the trip down memory lane for another night." Eric said, his voice crackling with emption at the mention of his lost loved ones. "When we get you home, ill tell you about your relatives and what I will say now is they would have been proud of you….I know I am and though no words or actions can make up for me up and leaving you all that time ago-"

"I get why you did it….Pam and I talked a lot when you weren't around, when you did get back. She said you were broken, depressed….you were rebuffed by Sookie and after all you had lost…you always tried to put up the brave face, to not seem to need anyone….but if she hadn't gone after you…."

"I think about that a lot, what I would have missed, the life I would have missed the life I never really knew I wanted until I got better…..now, u have everything I ever wanted. And though I certainly regret those I lost, what I have now…..its indescribable." wait for it, wait for it…" he said, pushing her gently deeper into the shadow as two drunks stumbled their way and together, they each took one of the inebriated souls in hand and carefully, controlled, they helped themselves to a quick snack, careful not to kill. And as the men went on their way, not ever about to remember who and what they had just encountered, a sated pair of vamps leaned against the wall of the alley, licking their teeth and lips, grinning amusedly.

"I feel better." Willa said. "Funny, I never this was where I would end up in my life. I hate that my mother died and I hate that my father turned into such a hateful monster, almost like Hitler but….now I have a new family…and a new father." she said as she walked over to him and leaned her body into his chest and he was taken aback but embraced her, stroking her hair gently and patting her back. "This is a long time coming, you and I getting time alone. Its been….nice." he said after a few long moments. "I really am proud of you for how far you have come, not much thanks to me but still…"

"You did help me become who I am. My anger at you when you left made me want to lead my new way of life even more, made me want to be able to confront you when and if you ever came home. And that night, when you came back….called me…I think you saw me for what I always wanted to be. Strong, forceful…I mean, I can be sweet and kind too but-" she shrugged and trailed off. "I find myself happier now in this existence than I was before, when I was feeling so trapped, always under guard by my dad and his guards and I feel….free now."

"I felt the same way, though I admit I would give up much to have those I lost back…..but one can not live in the past and seeing all I have now, who I still have, it makes me feel quite fortunate. Grateful. Words I thought I never would feel but here we are. I am proud to have you a part of my family and am glad I decided to make you part of it."

"And I am glad I made the choice to become part of it. Its not been easy all the time but I am so much better off and happier. Though I admit, I do miss ice cream sometimes. And a good burger….but the trade off…its no comparison. Is there anything from your old life you miss? Food, the sun, whatever?" she couldn't help but ask.

"AS much as I do miss some things about my past life, what I have now compared to then, it's a decision I would make again and again. The pros of this life outweighs the cons of living the vamp life. And besides, seeing what humans put into their bodies these days, perhaps it is best that I can't eat food." they shared a slight laugh and Willa had to agree.

"I guess you're right, compared to what I had then to what I have now…..its truly a gift you gave me that night I agreed to be made and I'm glad we had this night. Its overdue but….." she paused "I know you have trouble still with this sentimental stuff but Sookie says you really are a sweetie."

Making a face, he said something in his native language and she arched a brow. "Guess I haven't taught you any Swedish. Perhaps next time you and I spend time together….." he trailed off as she hugged him and he found himself reciprocating, patting her gently and no further words needed to be said. They had years ahead to become as close as he was with Pam and why rush a good thing? That she had forgiven him for his sins against her when they had first become connected was something he was not going to take lightly, nor was his protective nature for his loved ones.

**THE END**


End file.
